Stuber
Stuber is a 2019 American buddy action comedy film directed by Michael Dowse and written by Tripper Clancy. Storyline Plot A detective recruits his Uber driver into an unexpected night of adventure. Genres * Action * Comedy * Crime * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * MA15+ (Australia) * 12 (Austria) * D''' (Bulgaria) * '''14A (Canada) * 15 (Colombia) * 15 (Czech Republic) * 15 (Ecuador) * K-16 (Finland) * 12 (Germany) * 16 (Hungary) * 16 (Iceland) * 17+ (Indonesia) * 15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''N-16 (Lithuania) * 18 (Malaysia) * 15 (Malta) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 18 (Nigeria) * 15 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * R-13 (Philippines) * 15 (Poland) * M/16 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Stuber 2019 poster 1.jpg Stuber 2019 poster 2.jpg Stuber 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Stuber 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Stuber 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Stuber UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Michael Dowsey Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Tripper Clancy Cast * Kumail Nanjiani - Stu * Dave Bautista - Vic Manning * Iko Uwais - Oka Tedjo * Natalie Morales - Nicole * Betty Gilpin - Becca * Jimmy Tatro - Richie Sandusky * Mira Sorvino - Angie McHenry * Karen Gillan - Sara Morris * Steve Howey - Felix * Amin Joseph - Leon * Scott Lawrence - Dr. Branch * Rene Moran - Amo Cortez * Julia Vasi - USC Student * Melody Peng - Brooke * Victoria Anastasi - USC Student * Malachi Malik - UBER Driver Tariq (as Malachi Jr) * Patricia French - Grandmother * Jay D. Kacho - Detective Kramer (uncredited) Producers * John Francis Daily (producer) * Jonathan Goldstein (producer) * Jeremiah Samuels (executive producer) * Nicholas Thomas (executive producer) * Jake Wagner (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * March 13, 2019 (USA) (South by Southwest Film Festival) * July 10, 2019 (Iceland) * July 11, 2019 (Argentina) * July 11, 2019 (Australia) * July 11, 2019 (Hungary) * July 11, 2019 (Israel) * July 11, 2019 (Lebanon) * July 11, 2019 (Netherlands) * July 11, 2019 (Portugal) * July 11, 2019 (Russia) * July 11, 2019 (Ukraine) * July 12, 2019 (Bulgaria) * July 12, 2019 (Canada) * July 12, 2019 (Estonia) * July 12, 2019 (Finland) * July 12, 2019 (UK) * July 12, 2019 (Ireland) * July 12, 2019 (Lithuania) * July 12, 2019 (Norway) * July 12, 2019 (Poland) * July 12, 2019 (Romania) * July 12, 2019 (USA) * July 18, 2019 (Kuwait) * July 24, 2019 (Indonesia) * July 26, 2019 (Mexico) * August 15, 2019 (Singapore) * August 21, 2019 (Philippines) * August 22, 2019 (Germany) * August 23, 2019 (Spain) * August 23, 2019 (Taiwan) * August 29, 2019 (Italy) * August 29, 2019 (Peru) * September 2019 (Belgium) * September 19, 2019 (Hong Kong) * October 30, 2019 (France) * November 7, 2019 (Brazil) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - April 8, 2019 * Trailer 2 - June 10, 2019 * Trailer 3 - June 27, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * October 15, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * October 15, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * October 15, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * November 18, 2019 (UK) (DVD) Reception Box office Stuber grossed $32.4 million worldwide on a $16 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.2 rating on IMDb and a 42% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Company * 20th Century Fox Distributors * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Austria) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (New Zealand) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) Technical Specs Runtime * 93 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Trivia * This is the first R-rated film released by 20th Century Fox since its acquisition by The Walt Disney Company. * This is the first R-rated film distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures since The Fifth Estate (2013). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films